


Ours

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson Lookalike, Sack Staylor
Genre: Bottom!Jack, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Overprotective, Shyness, homoemo fan fiction, spoiled, top!sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is in a sticky situation. All kinds of people know about his boyfriend Jack. Even his 'friends' are out to get the boy. And he doesn't want that to happen. So, one day the two pack up, and set off to America to try and start over. But their hunted back down like animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea of this when I was at my grandparents house daydreaming ._.

Jack Styles was envied by any guy to step foot into the studio. His boyfriend, Sean Taylor owned the studio, therefore they were almost always there. Jack was normally with his kitten Molly, in his boxers, on the couch.

During interviews he was normally not in the room. Anywhere else when Sean was not busy he was happily snuggled into his lap. But during shoots for Homoemo and stuff like that Sean made sure he was in the spare bedroom or the office.

Kevin Nash pointed out he was over protective and spoiled him, but Sean turned to Jack who got a bit frightened and muttered that he liked how Sean treated him.

He would sometimes go outside and sleep in the hammock by the pond or on the soft porch swing on the porch. Others he would throw on his skinny jeans and play with butterflies, watch the wild animals, and even wander off in the woods, not passing the blue property markers, and find the best flower he could for Sean.

Sean thought he was adorable. He got easily pissed if anybody gossiped about Jack or if he was bothered. Jack was rather shy and timid, and it took a while for Sean to capture his little heart. Nevertheless he did. If Jack got a bruise he would ask where it came from.

Once he cut his leg on the sharp edge of the kitchen table, so he immediately had it sanded down into a gentle curve. Got rid of his snake for a gecko because Jack had an extreme fear of them. The gecko took some time, but Sean was hoping on easing him into the whole snake idea.

At home Sean often let Jack win and fucked him into the mattress almost every day, some times Jack was ill, was too sore, or was just plain out tired. During work which was either at the studio or the office. -It was a telemarketing company, but Sean only worked on the website- Jack would use his free time to eagerly blow him and often received a reward unless time ran out.

After sex Jack just wanted to French kiss and cuddle. Often resulting in a long nap. Before Jack Sean would get involved in a threesome or maybe even some solos or just one other man, but then he was worn out and Jack had to go on his own.

Often he got bitchy, both of them actually. Sean would snap and just give everybody the cold shoulder, while Jack would get bitchy if he was insulted/mocked/teased by somebody. Many times Sean had fired some of the homoemo workers just because they played that card. Jack also got bitchy if he was tired, interrupted when he was close, or frustrated.

Sean worked 6 A.M. to 2 P.M. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Always bringing a sleepy little Jack with him, Jack had his own spot in Sean's office. He would curl up on the couch behind Sean's desk and sleep, look longingly out the window, watch the gold fish and take care of it, water the small Venus Flytrap on the desk or the tree in the corner, sometimes even got to watch Sean work and sat on his lap.

When somebody walked in to discuss new plans for the site the tension varied between what Jack was doing. If he was looking out the window he ignored the person, if he was watering the plants he often got hit by the door, yelped, and hid behind Sean. Sean would make sure to keep him close and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, often finding bruises when they got home.

If he was with the fish he would cower down a little, but not do much else, if he was in Sean's Lap he paled or went red, then retreated to the couch. If they just got there and he was almost asleep he would be awake after the worker began talking loudly. Sean tried asking for them to quiet down a bit because Jack honestly sleeps a long time and he is still sleepy until his mind decides it's time to wake up completely, but that only makes them louder.

The workers hate Sean. Mainly because he is able to bring his adorable loved one to work. But others are jealous because they want Jack as their own. Jack knows to never leave the office alone. Once he was nearly raped by a mental guy. Others it takes a good fifteen minutes at least to get halfway down the hall.

At the studio Sean spends most of his time editing videos, filming, uploading, site maintenance, and spending time with Jack. They've disclosed their relationship to fans, saying they are apart, but honestly Sean just wants people to go away.

Jack thinks it's amusing to watch people come in excited and living life in the moment, then leave jealous, and perplexed why they don't get treated like that or have a partner that innocent. And that's pretty much what started this whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not edited, I'm desperate to put something out

"Jack,c'mon baby it's time to go!" Sean's voice echos through the house. There's footsteps going down the stairs and Jack pops up from around the corner, Sean smiles at him,"Hey beautiful. Ready to go?"

Jack nods. Wrapping his lips back around the Fruit Punch flavored sucker in his hand. Molly is curled up in the blanket in his other arm.He smirks lightly, seeing Sean flush slightly before taking his hand and leading him out of the house. Jack whimpers as they go into the cool 4 A.M.air and atmosphere.

The truck is already started and ready. Sean chuckles and wraps his arm around his waist, opening the door for him. Jack gets in and then he shuts the door. Getting in on his own side.

"Okay there?" Sean asks, kissing Jack's cheek. Jack stops sucking on the sucker and gives him a pleading look."What?"

Jack goes red, finger lightly tracing his perfect lips,"Um..." As normal he's too shy to say it even though they've been together for about 5 years. Then again in the mornings he's usually quiet.

"Hm?"

"Well, normally you..." Jack hints. Sean already knows what he wants."Never mind,"

He turns away to look out the window, but Sean catches his chin and turns his head back. Jack gasps, Sean leans in and kisses him, tongue slipping past his soft lips and rubbing his tongue. Jack immediately comes to life, tongue moving in unison with the intruder.

After a few moments of nipping at Jack's lips and making them swell, Sean goes to his neck and sucks a dark, very visible lovebite into the skin. Jack whimpers, feeling the pressure on his sweet spot.

Finally Sean pulls away and finds the mark is shaped as a heart. He rubs the spot for a moment,"That what you wanted?"

"Y-yeah," Jack pants. Green eyes fluttering closed and body going limp. Molly curls up between them, Sean grabs the blanket and wraps it around him, then puts the truck in gear and pulls out of the driveway. During the ride at some time, Jack lays down, head right against Sean's, leg, Molly curled up against his stomach.

A half hour later Sean is carrying the lad and kitten into the studio/cabin. He gazes at the view of the valley below and the mountains near them. His sister, back when she wasn't a popular builder, built the large cabin on the best spot she could find.

This was it. It had taken her three years to build, one year to furnish. Just three months ago, she had Surprised them. She was going to America for a year and a half,  didn't want to let the place go to waste, and since the old homoemo studio had been having problems, she gave the WHOLE place to Sean.

Jack was still light in Sean's hold, even though they weren't even teenagers anymore, Jack still weighed 89 pounds, he didn't skip meals, just naturally hit that weight. The doctors wanted him to gain more weight, even took him away and put him in a hospital, but they saw him as healthy and just blessed with a light body, and sent him back home.

Sliding the key in the lock Sean fumbles to get the door open. It quietly welcomes him in and he steps into the warm air. Closing the door and locking it again behind him, then laying Jack down on the couch.

It's not ten minutes later when Jack is pattering up and down the stairs looking for him. He finds him standing outside on the balcony, looking at the sunrise.

"Have a nice nap love?" Sean asks, putting a protective arm around him. 

"Yes," Jack nods, nuzzling into him. They watch the sun rise for a minute, then Sean pulls over a lawn chair, sitting down and pulling Jack into his lap."Sean?"

"Yes Sweetie?" The older looks at him with a fond smile.

"Can I go down to the meadow today?" 

"Why do you ask? Your always allowed wherever."

"I was walking down to the path I found, and Kevin was driving up the driveway, he said 'I should ask if I can wander around alone, or else,' " Jack drops his head,"Would you hurt me?"

"Baby, I'd never. Don't listen to Kevin. He's just being an arse. If he tries anything on you, tell me yeah? I was never fond of him anyways." Sean pales and kisses his nose. Jack nods, then snuggles up against him again.

It's about 9 when he wakes up again. Sean is rushing around, while he lays on the couch again. He's about to ask why, then he realizes it's because of the events today. 

He stretches and stands up, then pads over to Sean,"You know where I'll be," He giggles.

"Yep. I'm done after 12 so maybe we can wander around this place okay?" Sean pecks his lips, just as Kevin walks in.

"Okay. I'll try and be at the pond by then." Jack bounces on his toes, then goes to get his cinch bag and put a water bottle, a few books and his phone in it.

Sean is talking to Kevin about something when he's about to leave. "Love you!" His voice calls.

Jack pauses, looking back at him, then quickly runs over, stopping in front of him and hugging him cutely,"Love you too," He sighs, then as quick as he ran over, he's running out of the house.

The sun is behind clouds. Wind blows roughly. Jack's legs stretch to their full extent, his heart begins to pound, breathing gradually getting heavier.

His shoes slam against the dirt road. His hair flows freely in the wind. He doesn't think twice, just elegantly slides on the dirt, and running down the path.

It's about 12, when he's giggling at the flower crown on his head, and picking a bunch of flowers. He found his wicker basket, one of those old ones that opened both ends like a picnic basket.

He feels rain begin to fall heavily, quickly he puts his flower crown into the basket along with the flowers, picks up the rose he dropped and tries to find the trail back. As he's walking he stumbles upon a dead cat.

There's kittens. Only one is living. The white kitten kitten looks up at him and meows. Feeling bad and not wanting to leave it out there, Jack picks it up and let's it stay in the basket. Holding it close to his chest he wanders around. Lost.

The path is already washing away when he finds it. The wind is hitting him hard, rain piercing his skin. He can't see two feet in front of himself. Then he slips. His leg pops and he cries out in pain. Falling hard on the ground.

He tries to get his footing. Stand again. But even if the ground was dry, his leg was weak again. He sees lightning. Hears thunder. Hears the storm sirens going off.

Suddenly he sees a figure. Sean. "Jack. Oh My God I've been looking everywhere for you." He kneels by the shivering lad."Your leg."

"H-hurts." Jack stutters, carefully Sean picks him up, Jack keeps hold of the basket, peeking in to check on the kitten. She looks at him and licks his nose, then hides under the flowers.

Once Sean has him inside and cleaned up, he's bathing the kitten, who seems to love water. Once the bath is over, she's curled up with Molly. Then Sean notices.

"Where'd the kitten come from?" He asks.

"I stumbled upon her when the rain started. Dead mom, all the other siblings too. She was the only one alive so I took her along. I didn't want her to die out there. It always floods where she was."

"Well she's cute. Watcha gonna name her?"

"Hm... Blizzard. Blitz for short." The kitten looks happy at that, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, we'd better get going Jack. We don't have much here." Sean says, Jack nods grabbing the basket of flowers and giving them too Sean.

"Picked these for you,"

"Thank you kitten," Sean smiles, kissing him gently. "What would I do without you? ...flower child." He notes the flower crown on his head.

Jack giggles, wrapping the kittens in the blanket in his lap. Sean leaves to bring the truck closer, then returns, picks him up, and carries him out. Blitz pops out, on a mad scramble for air and Jack has to hold her in. 

Sean slides Jack in the truck, then leaves to turn on the alarm and lock the door. Then he returns again."Ready?" Nod. "Okay."  Then Jack is curled up, head on his thigh, Molly against his stomach, Blitz on the dash.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing how this story is wrote, from now on its not in Historical Present/Present tenses. I've grown bored of that and just recently decided to write this in a new form or else I wobt be able to continue. Sorry it took so long :/

Sean walked around the house looking for Jack, one minute he was playing with a ball of yarn in a corner the next, he was gone. He paused and stood there for a minute. He swore he heard voices. He went to walk out the door, then heard the sound again.

He turned around to see the green ball of yarn Jack was playing with,  roll into the room. Sighing, the man walked out the door and followed the yarn to the backdoor. Jack was sitting quietly in a corner, looking up the staircase.

He shivered and looked up, feeling Sean's presence to his right. Sean kneeled down by him and ruffled his soft hair, then smoothed it. Jack leaned up slightly, telling him what he wanted in silence. Sean caught his chin and tipped his head up, gently kissing his soft pink lips.

Jack didn't linger this time, he moved back a little and pointed to the stairs. Sean turned around to see his friends, holding a couch at the top of the stairs and two guys he'd never seen before on it.

"What the hell..." Sean stood up again, then looked back to Jack,"Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack pointed discreetly to the man on the left of the couch, then put his hands around his neck like he was choking himself.

Sean nodded and knelt down again, extending his arms so he could pick the lad up. Jack moved around a little, making it easier. Once Sean was tightly holding Jack, he carried the lad out to the truck.

"Baby, I want you to lay down in the back seat okay? I don't want any of these guys seeing you and trying to pull anything on you." Jack nodded and climbed over the seat,"Can you talk for me sweetie?"

Jack looked at him shyly,"A-are you mad at me?"

Sean sighed and reached his hand out to caress the lads face gently,"Never. Its not your fault, it was the guys who threatened you, I promise it's not your fault. You were a good boy, yeah?"Jack nodded and quietly lay down,"I'll be right back baby,"

Sean checked to see if all the doors were locked, they were, so he shut the door and double checked. Locked. Then he walked back to his friends house.

Jack lay on the cold, uncomfortable seat quietly. His foot snagged on the blanket there,  so he threw it over himself and made himself look like just a random blanket thrown in the back corner, peeking out the top. When he saw the door open, it wasn't Sean. It was one of his friends.

Slowly, Jack sunk down in the blanket, there was no way he could hide. He peeked out the bottom. The seat beside him was down. He could crawl into the bed of the truck. Nobody would think of him there.

So that's what he did. Carefully, but accidentally hitting his head on the cover of the bed. Then, not thinking, he pulled the seat back into place to hide suspicion.

He heard people hit the truck,"Find the brunette bitch. We need him as bait."

Jack's hand found something cold. Flashlight. He flicked it on and searched the small dark space. Thick Black blankets. He grabbed them and used them to cover his body completely. Laying his head down, he made a small hole to breathe, then curled in on himself.

He felt something cold on his leg and reached for it. It was sharp, so he clicked the light on. Sean's old pocket knife.

He flicked the blade out, it was still sharp and looked rather new still. Sean didn't want to hurt Jack in any way, so he didn't carry his pocket knife on hand all the time anymore.

Quickly he closed it then turned off the flashlight. He heard somebody picking the lock to the bed cover. He held his breath. The cover opened.

"He ain't in there," Someone said.

"Just blankets and crap, come on let's go." The cover slammed shut again and Jack relaxed, pocketing the knife and staying put. The door to the truck slammed shut.

"Jack?" Sean's voice sounded worried.

"I'm back here!" Jack shouted ad loud as he could, hitting the back of the seat with a small, shaky fist.

There was a creaking noise and the seat moved out again. Quickly Jack crawled out and looked at Sean.

"What we're you doing back there?" Sean chuckled softly, motioning him to crawl back up to the front with him.

Jack did as told,"Saw somebody coming and got the idea of crawling back there. They were looking for me as  _bait_..."

"Thank god,  if they saw you they would have busted the windows to get to you." Sean started the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive home was rushed. Sean looked worried and Jack was eager to calm him. Nudging him lightly and whimpering, rubbing his neck, eventually he curled up and tried to nap.

It was raining when they got to the house. Jack seemed to be sleeping, so Sean picked him up and carried him in. Jack blinked up blankly at him.

"Pack a few bags, Jack. We're gonna be gone for a really long time."


End file.
